


worst date ever (or not?)

by coffeebooks



Series: Supercorp B99 AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sort Of, b99 au, everyone is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebooks/pseuds/coffeebooks
Summary: “Lena Luthor, would you do me the honor of going on the worst date in history with me,” Kara said smugly, as she opened the red velvet box in front of her, revealing the Dollar Tree ring she had just bought the night before.Kara had a big smirk on her face and everyone around the precinct was already watching amusedly. Lena had never wanted to be disappear so much as she had in that moment. She didn’t have a choice, but to accept.“Yes,” she finally said, sighing defeated. Kara cheered in victory, before taking the one-dollar, plastic ring from the box and sliding it down Lena’s finger. She was already regretting making this bet.OrKara and Lena are cops who are always getting on each others' nerves. Things change when they settle a bet with a date that turns unexpectedlyOrThe Brooklyn Nine Nine's The Bet AU that nobody asked for





	worst date ever (or not?)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Supercorp and I love B99, so this is a self-indulgent B99 au I had to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

If someone asked her, Lena Luthor would say that she was really proud of her accomplishments. She was one of the youngest detectives to graduate the police academy (a year earlier than the rest of her class) and she solved her first case at the age of 20 when she hadn't even graduated as a detective yet.

She had found incriminating proof against her brother regarding a drug dealing business he had been running in secret for years. When she had found out, she had been devastated. Lex was her beloved brother after all. She had been adopted into the Luthor family at four and the one person she thought really did love her was her brother, Lex. That was until that day, when she started questioning if he really did love her or if it had been a façade all that time.

The thing was, Lena had to make a hard call. She loved her brother, but she had to do what she thought was right, so she single-handedly dismantled her brother’s drug dealing business using only her brain and her computer.

That earned her a reputation. On the one hand, catching one of the biggest drug lords in the city was a huge boost for her career. One the other hand, the Luthor name was now tainted and she had to work twice as hard if she wanted to get away from the shadow of her family.

To the Luthors, she was traitor for rattling on her own brother. To the outside world, she couldn't be trusted for her last name.

Ever since then, she had worked very hard to make a name for herself, as far away of the Luthor shadow as she could. Her father had wanted her to take over the family company, Luthor Corp, but Lena had refused, she had wanted to do something good for the world by becoming a good cop.

Despite all her efforts, some people still looked at her and saw just another Luthor and treated her as if she shouldn’t be trusted, but she had been working harder than many people would to prove them wrong. Some other people thought she would never be a good cop because she was girl. Her own mother, step-mother actually, had laughed at her when she had told her she wanted to be a detective.

So becoming one of the youngest detectives in the force had been a big ‘ _fuck you’_  to the Luthors and Lena was really proud of that despite all the hard work that proving people wrong entailed.

Then there was Kara Zor-El, who was also one of the youngest detectives out there. She was Sergeant Alex Danvers’ adopted sister and she had graduated the academy a year after her. Lena hated to admit it, but Kara was one the best detectives she had ever met, not that she would ever say that in her face. It was not that Lena disliked her, she just hated her guts and hated the fact that she was always going out of her way to get on her nerves.

Everything seemed to be so easy for Kara and Lena, a person who had worked so hard her entire life, was a little bit jealous of her, not that she would ever say that out loud either. It was not that Lena thought Kara didn’t work hard. In fact, she did. She was aware that Kara was a hard-working detective, but being a cop seemed to come easy to her and Lena couldn’t help but feeling more than slightly competitive, trying to prove to everyone that she was just as good.

Kara, apparently, had turned to be as competitive as Lena was and for the two years they had been working together, their competitiveness had grown and had led to them continuously trying to get in each other’s nerves.

That competitiveness was what got her in the situation she was in. One of their work banters a year ago had initiated a bet between the two women.

 

_“I can definitely make more arrests than you in a year, Luthor,” Kara tainted her with a mocking smile on her face, to which Lena couldn’t help but just roll her eyes._

_The squad was in the briefing room talking about the latest perp Lena had caught, which had transpired in Kara talking about her own arrests and then they had both started arguing about who was a better detective._

_The other detectives were just watching them amused. By now, they knew better than to meddle and even if they didn’t want to admit it, they enjoyed it. Lena was aware that they were used to the work banter between them two and often made bets regarding that._

_“Please Kara, we all know I’m a better detective than you,” Lena said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “Actually, as far as I’m concerned, as of today, I have more arrests than you.”_

_“I’m only two or three arrests behind of you and that’s only because you graduated early,” Kara argued, starting to lose her cool, which made Lena smile in satisfaction. Lena’s early graduation seemed to be a sore topic for Kara and Lena always enjoyed it when someone brought it up._

_“So you are admitting defeat,” Lena raised her left eyebrow with a smirk on her face._

_“Never!” the blonde answered immediately, with determination lacing her voice. Alex, who was standing next to Kara, simply rolled her eyes._

_“You know what guys, this smells like a bet to me,” Maggie, who was very fond of bets as everyone knew, said rubbing her hands together. Winn and Sam only chuckled at her antics and Alex rolled her eyes once again._

_“Don’t indulge them, Sawyer.” Alex complained, seemingly fighting the urge to facepalm herself. She clearly appeared to dislike where the conversation was heading to._

_“But this actually sounds fun,” Winn added and Alex glared at him, which made him look away immediately and go back to what he was working on his computer. After a while, he looked back at Alex sheepishly and added, “What? We haven’t had a bet in a while now.”_

_“That’s because the last time we made a bet, Captain J’onzz was so mad he almost transferred us to the night shift," James interjected. He had just walked into the briefing room with a mug of coffee in his hands, just in time to hear Winn say what he said._

_“But this bet could possibly mean more cases solved, right? I don’t think he’ll mind”. Sam added nonchalantly, looking at everyone around. Alex looked at her in disbelief, to which Sam simply shrugged._

_“I still think this is a bad idea,” Alex sighed. As it seemed, Alex was the only one who appeared to be against the whole bet idea. Everyone else seemed on board, even Sam and James, who usually were more composed than Maggie and Winn._

_“Don’t be a such a party pooper, Sarge...” Winn excitedly said, which earned him another glare from her. At that, Winn simply looked away once again._

_“Well, I’m up for a bet,” Kara interrupted them, hands on her waist, and everyone looked at her with different expressions on their faces that ranged from outrage to amusement._

_“Me too.” Lena agreed with a confident smile on her face. “But what are the stakes?”_

_“Let’s make this interesting and not bet money,” Maggie said with a smirk and an evil glint in her eyes, before turning towards Kara, “What do you hate the most, Kara?”_

_“Kale,” she immediately replied with a disgusted expression on her face, which made Lena laugh. The brunette still didn’t understand why she hated healthy food so much, but she was going to enjoy watching her eat it. “And all of that healthy stuff that Lena likes eating.”_

_“Well, that settles it then,” Lena said with a satisfied expression, “If you lose, you’ll have to eat healthy food the whole day. Three meals completely chosen by me”_

_Kara made another disgusted expression._

_“Since I’m not going to lose, fine.” She said_

_“What’s in for me then?” Lena asked, to which Kara smiled wickedly._

_"If you lose, you'll have to do everything I say for a day," Kara said and Lena simply rolled her eyes._

_"That's not fair, Zor-El" she said annoyed, "Let's settle for something of the same level."_

_Kara looked at Lena for a second, apparently pondering what to say. Lena looked back at her and wondered what was going through her mind._

_"Fine." Kara finally said, before smiling wickedly at her, "If you lose, you’ll have to go on the worst date in history with me. And I get to choose everything. Where we go, what we eat and what you wear.”_

_At that, Maggie seemed to be holding back her laughter while Winn and Sam just exchanged amused looks. Alex, on the other hand, sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance._

_Lena eyed Kara for an instant to see if she was being serious, but since her expression didn’t seem falter and she was already extending her hand towards her to seal the deal, she finally accepted._

_“Fine,” she said, shaking hands with Kara, “Whoever makes more arrests by the end of the year, wins”_

 

So that had been what started the whole bet they had been participating in for a year. Lena was determined to win this bet. She had worked extra hours for this and she knew that so did Kara.

The final day of their bet had finally arrived and they were both tied up with 89 felony arrests each. Almost everyone else in the precinct had also made their own bets regarding their bet. Sam and Maggie had bet on Lena winning, while Winn and James had bet on Kara winning.

There were also Donovan and Vasquez, who hadn’t been in the briefing room the day the whole bet started, but since the voice had gotten around, they had placed their own bets as well. Donovan was team Lena, whereas Vasquez was team Kara.

The only ones who didn’t seemed to be very happry with the idea were Captain J’onzz and Alex. As Sam had suspected, the Captain wasn’t angry because Kara and Lena’s extra work had translated into more cases solved, but that didn’t mean he was going to take part in it. Meanwhile, Alex had refused to participate as well, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t interested in the results.

“Luthor.” Kara said, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she strolled into the bullpen to stand in front of Lena with defying expression.

“Zor-El.” Lena said with the same power-pose, facing her.

That was the day their bet was finally going to be settled and Lena couldn’t wait for it to finally finish it.

“Ready to lose?” the blonde asked.

“You wish,” she replied.

“Oh, I do.” Kara mocked, and Lena rolled her eyes.

“We still have three hours to settle this bet, Zor-El.” Lena said looking at her wrist watch, “And just so you know, I have your entire meal planned already. Spoiler alert, it contains kale smoothies and dessert made of tofu.”

“Yuck,” Kara said, making a face and Lena smirked at that, “But that won’t be a problem because I’m not going to lose!”

They both looked at each other pointedly one more time, rushing to work on their last cases before settling the bet.

\\\

A little less than three hours later, Lena came in with a huge grin on her face, dragging a recently caught perp with handcuffed wrists behind his back. Kara, who was sitting on her desk, looked up at her amusedly. The board where they kept the score still marked 89 to 89, which made Lena almost jump in joy.

“Up by one, Zor-El.” Lena said excitedly, before looking at her watch, “With two minutes left and with 90 arrests, I win!”

Lena was about to celebrate her victory when she suddenly noticed Kara seemed unfazed with the sudden development. It was only then that Lena noticed Kara’s smug expression as she stood up from her seat and walked towards her. Lena’s happy expression dropped suddenly.

“Wait, why do you look so smug?” she asked as she started to panic. Kara just smirked.

“Good thing you ask, Luthor,” she said, before walking towards the holding cell where Winn had just finished dropping two criminals. “I caught those two stealing wallets in the park, which means I’m the one that’s up by one.”

“But that’s not a felony,” Lena argued, glaring at her.

“It is depending on the amount, and those two stole a total of 4520 dollars.” Kara explained with a smug expression on her face, before walking towards the score board and changing the results to 90 to 91. Lena still looked shocked and Kara looked at her smugly, before cheering excitedly. “Ha! I win!”

“It can’t be,” Lena mumbled, suddenly feeling distressed. She was still trying to process the fact that she had just lost.

 “Zor-El wins! Luthor loses!” Kara chanted excitedly as James and Vasquez high-fived each other and Winn started doing a silly victory dance in the holding cell, while Sam, Maggie and Donovan groaned in frustration. Everyone in the precinct, including Captain J’onzz, were watching the results of their bet and it made Lena want to be swallowed by the ground. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. She still couldn’t believe she had lost against Kara Zor-El.

Suddenly ‘ _We are the Champions’_  started playing in the background, followed up immediately by ‘ _Another One Bites the Dust’_ , making her look up just in time to see Kara making her own victory dance. Kara continued her silly dance for a little while, before dropping on one knee in front of Lena and taking out a red velvet box from her jacket's pocket, taking her by surprise.

“Lena Luthor, would you do me the honor of going on the worst date in history with me?” Kara asked smugly, as she opened the red velvet box in front of her, revealing the Dollar-Tree ring she had just bought the night before.

Kara had a big smirk on her face and everyone around the precinct was already watching amusedly. Lena had never wanted to disappear more than she had in that moment. She didn’t have a choice but to accept.

“Yes,” she finally said, sighing defeated. Kara cheered in victory, before taking the one-dollar plastic ring from the box and sliding it down Lena’s finger. By the look on her face. Lena was already regretting making this bet.

“How the hell did you know I was going to lose?” Lena asked annoyed as she couldn’t believe Kara had everything prepared, even the ring.

“I didn’t,” Kara admitted with a bright smile, “I was just hoping you’d lose.”

\\\

After the precinct had quieted down after the bet had been finally settled, everyone went back to working. Kara sat in front of her computer as she finished making her reservations for the date that night, still with a smug expression on her face. Lena had just left with Sam to chase down a new lead on a case she had been working on, which gave Kara time to finish what she was planning for the date.

“So, what do you have planned for tonight?” Alex asked as she walked out of Captain J’onzz office and took a seat in Lena’s chair, the one that was placed in front of Kara. Upon hearing this question, Kara only smiled wickedly.

“First, I’m going to take her to that cheap Chinese restaurant that is near her place, so that she can watch me stuff my face with potstickers.” Kara replied animatedly, and Alex raised an eyebrow confused.

“Do you think that will be good for you stomach?” she interrupted, with sort of a disgusted expression at the idea. Kara knew her sister clearly disapproved of her terrible eating habits, but was already used to it.

“Stomach of Steel remember?” her sister simply said, patting her stomach. She barely got sick of the stomach, which was due to years of eating unhealthy food probably, but that was why she had gotten that nickname. Why she was still so fit? That was an unresolved mystery in the NCPD.

“After dinner, I’m going to take her bungee jumping. She is so going to hate that.” Kara continued explaining animatedly, as she chuckled at the idea. “Then we’ll go to the zoo. I talked to the manager already, so he is going to allow us to go to the reptiles’ display and by the end of the night, we will go on a carriage ride around National City wearing onesies and I’ll post embarrassing pictures of her on Instagram.”

“Seems like a really crafted date to me.” Alex said impressed, trying to stifle her laughter. “How much did you spend on this again?”

Kara eyes widened for a second, before she dismissed her sister immediately.

“A lot, but that doesn’t matter if this gets to annoy Lena.” Kara said with a satisfied smile on her face. Alex could just snort.

“Kara, do you know why little guys pull little girls’ piggytails on playgrounds?” Alex asked suddenly and Kara didn’t know why her sister was changing the subject so suddenly, but she only shrugged.

“Because they are young bullies?” she answered tentatively, and Alex just rolled her eyes once again.

“No- I mean, that too-  but it’s because they want their attention and that’s the only way to get it.” Alex told her, even if Kara still didn’t understand why she was bringing this up, “I think all this teasing, this well-planned date, all of this is because deep down, you really like Lena.”

“What?!” she shouted outraged, her voice octaves higher. When she noticed everyone around looking at them after her outburst, she lowered her voice. “I don’t like Lena. I like annoying her, that’s different.”

“Why did you suggest a date then?” Alex asked pointedly, directing a knowing stare towards her, to which Kara simply rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe her sister was implying she liked Lena romantically.

“Because that was the only way to get her to do a lot of things she hates at the same time!” Kara tried to explain that she was clearly only doing it to get onto the other girls’ nerves, like she always did.

“Sure, whatever you say Kar,” Alex told her sister, leaning back into Lena’s chair “Hope this doesn’t come back to bite you in the ass”

“Title of your sex tape!”

“Shut up, Kara!”

\\\

At 8pm sharp that night, Kara was already dressed up in a cheap suit and was standing in the living room of Lena’s apartment, outside of her bedroom, as she waited for the youngest Luthor to change into the outfit she had chosen for her for their date.

“Do I really have to wear this?” Lena called out from inside her bedroom. Kara could hear the distress in her voice and that made her chuckle.

“Yes,” Kara simply replied. “Remember I won.”

Before she could add anything else, the door of Lena’s room opened, and Kara turned around freezing in her spot for a second. Lena was wearing that red dress with frills that Kara had chosen for her. Her hair was down, with light curls and she was wearing high heels that made her just the same height as Kara.

For an instant, Kara lost her breath. She should have really thought this through before choosing that outfit for Lena. Despite, the fact that it was a frilly dress and that Lena probably hated it with all her heart, Kara couldn’t deny she looked absolutely stunning. She would never say it out loud, but she doubted Lena Luthor was capable of looking bad in anything.

She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as they came to her and smirked at Lena’s slightly annoyed and resigned expression.

“Well, let’s go  _sweetheart_ ”, Kara said going back to her confident self, accentuating the pet name she had chosen for her, which made Lena roll her eyes and glare at her, “The night is short, and we have a lot of things to do.”

“Please tell me you are not driving,” Lena sighed, “You are a terrible driver.”

“I’m not!” she replied, feigning offense, “I am an excellent driver!”

“Oh, so you don’t remember that time two months ago when you chased a perp with a police car and crashed into a trash bin?”

“We agreed to never speak of that!” Kara complained, to which Lena chuckled. “It was a fluke!”

“Whatever you say,  _darling._ ”

Just because of that, Kara decided to take her car instead of walking towards the restaurant, as she had initially planned. The Chinese restaurant she had chosen, was only a couple of blocks away, but Kara was still petty like that and if it annoyed Lena, she was going to drive there.

It didn’t take them more than five minutes to arrive and a little less than two to find a parking spot. Apparently, not many people went to that restaurant. After parking, Kara walked out of the car and then went to open the door for her, before helping her get out.

“Just before this date officially starts, I have to warn you” Kara said, once they were outside of the car and about to enter the restaurant. Surprisingly, with a serious face. “No matter what happens, you are not allowed to fall in love with me.”

Lena scoffed at that.

“Won’t be a problem,” Lena said, “You are the one that’s not allowed to fall in love with me, Zor-El.”

That took her aback for a second, but it only took her an instant to recompose and smile confidently at Lena.

“Believe me, that won’t happen,” she said as she snorted, “Let’s go,  _sweetie._ ”

\\\

Kara noticed how Lena was staring at her in a mix of amusement and displeasure as she stuffed her face with the three dozen of potstickers she ordered for herself, while Lena was still halfway through her first half dozen.

“You really do love unhealthy food," Lena told her, still a little surprised with how much she could stomach. “I wonder how you keep so fit.”

“That’ll remain a mystery til’ the day I die,” she beamed, before swallowing down another potsticker.

The two of them continued eating in comfortable silence, until Kara’s phone started ringing. She considered the idea of letting it ring and not answer if it was not an emergency, until she noticed the ID. It was Captain J’onzz, so immediately answered.

“Captain.” she said, swallowing her piece of potsticker before replying.

“Zor-El, we have lead on the truck that was stolen today,” the Captain answered immediately. It had been a case she had been working on for weeks, so it was no surprise he was calling her even if it should have been handed to the night shift considering the hour, “I know you are in the middle of your ‘ _date_ ’ with Luthor, but I want you to go on a stake out and watch them.”

Kara looked at Lena briefly, before sighing. Apparently, her plans were now ruined, but she couldn’t say no to her Captain. She had worked too hard on this case to let it be handled by someone else.

“Fine,” she said defeated, “But I’m taking Luthor with me.”

“Sure,” he answered, “Detective Schott will be sending you a text with all the information, good luck.”

With that, he hung up and Kara didn’t have time to say anything else. Lena, who had been paying attention to the whole one-sided conversation, looked at her confused.

“What?” Lena asked her after she hung up as well.

“Captain wants us to go on a stake out,” she said before pulling a couple of bills from her pocket and putting them on the table, “Let’s go.”

“Oh, thank god,” Lena said standing up and sighing in relief from the news.

“Don’t sound so relieved, as soon as this is over we’ll back on our date.” Kara teased, and Lena rolled her eyes.

“I know,” she simply said, before the two of them exited the restaurant in a rush.

\\\

In less than a half an hour, they were already changed and in Kara’s car on their way towards the location Winn had sent them. Kara stared at her watch and saw that it was around 9:30 p.m., which meant they still had time to finish this mission and go back to their date.

“You don’t know how relieved I am to be out of that dress,” Lena said suddenly, and Kara chuckled amused, feigning innocence, “It was extremely uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I have to admit that I bought it on sale on a second-hand store,” Kara said without an ounce of guilt, to which Lena shoved her arm slightly in disbelief, making her laugh again as she gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter, “Hey, I’m driving.”

“Me pushing you doesn’t change the fact that you are a terrible driver.” Lena said, and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Shut up!” the blonde said, and Lena smiled.

They continued driving in silence as they listened to Kara’s playlist, which consisted mainly of old pop songs. When ‘ _Bye bye bye_ ’ by NSYNC started playing, Kara got excited and turned up the volume before singing along.

“This is my favorite song!” she squealed and clapped excitedly, before continuing to sing along the lyrics.

“Yeah, NSYNC is pretty awesome,” Lena agreed and started humming along the lyrics of the very familiar song, almost unconsciously. Kara stopped singing suddenly and looked at her with wide eyes that expressed her disbelief.

“What?” Lena asked confused as she looked at her.

“Didn’t really picture you as a fan of Pop songs...” Kara said, still shocked but amused.

“Are you kidding me?” Lena asked suddenly, “Pop songs of the 80s and 90s are great. Obviously not everyone’s cup of tea, but I definitely like them.”

“Thought you were more of a classical music kind of girl...” Kara admitted, and Lena laughed, raising her perfect eyebrow at her.

“I mean, I do enjoy classical musical.” she admitted, and Kara looked at her with a ‘ _I knew it_ ’ kind of expression, “But how old do you think I am? Of course I enjoy Pop songs, they are great. Besides, I’m a huge fan of JT.”

Kara looked surprised at the admission, but it was a good surprise.

“Agreed.” Kara said with a satisfied smile after finding out about that particular piece of information. She couldn’t believe Lena Luthor was a pop music kind of girl.

After the revelation, they continued talking about their favorite Pop songs and favorite bands for a while, occasionally exchanging jokes about each other’s terrible tastes in songs and then went into an argument about whether NSYNC was better than The Backstreet Boys.

The conversation went on for a while, until they spotted the stolen truck stopping near what seemed to be an abandoned factory. Kara stopped the car a couple of blocks away and the two of them watched as they opened the iron gates and drove the truck into what seemed to be a huge, roofless patio.

“I think we’ll have a better view from there.” Lena said, pointing at the rooftop of the building next to the factory. “See if they are on their own or if there are more than two of them.”

“Let’s go.” Kara said, already unbuckling her seatbelt.

The two of them walked out of the car and slowly made their way towards the building. They showed their NCPD badges to the person in the front or door and then rode the elevator towards the top floor.

Once they were on the roof, they settled down on a couple of boxes they found there and watched carefully the movements of the two criminals. They were in a comfortable silence for a while, until Kara broke it.

“I thought you were slightly afraid of heights.” Kara suddenly mentioned as she used her binoculars to watch them. It seemed like there were only two of them and they weren’t doing anything in particular, just unloading the content of the truck.

“I’m not exactly afraid of heights, more like afraid of falling.” Lena replied. The soft tone in Lena’s voice made Kara almost regret choosing bungee jumping as an option for something to do on their date. Luckily, there was no longer time for it that night. “I hate flying.”

“Funny,” Kara said chuckling, a little surprised at the realization of how similar, yet different, Lena and her could be. “I wanted to be a pilot when I was younger. I love flying.”

Lena smiled fondly at that.

“What made you change your mind?” Lena asked suddenly but seemed to want to backtrack afterwards. Kara guessed it was because she was afraid she was overstepping. “If you want to share, of course.”

Kara seemed to think about it for a while, before she gave her a faint smile and nodded in agreement. She rarely shared personal information with others, but somehow, Lena made her feel calm inside. It felt like she wanted to share this information with her, an inner desire to open up to her, even if it meant looking vulnerable in front of her.

“You know I’m adopted,” Kara began speaking and Lena nodded, it was not a secret to anyone that she had been adopted into the Danvers family at a young age.  “Well, my biological parents died in an accident.”

Kara paused, as if looking for the strength to continue talking about such a sad topic.

“I was 13 and I was there with them when it happened, yet I survived and they died. I always wondered why me, why did I have to survive when everyone else had died? I guess that was my defining moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena simply said, looking down at her feet. Tears were threatening to fall from Kara’s eyes, but she held them back and just smiled brightly like she always did. She wasn’t usually very emotional. Usually, she was more like the kind of person who suppressed her emotions. However, once the pandora box had been opened, there was no going back.

“So, what was yours?” Kara asked suddenly, shifting the spotlight towards Lena, “Your defining moment, I mean.”

Lena simply sighed sadly. She seemed hesitant for a while, almost like Kara had been at the beginning. Kara knew tiny bits about Lena’s past, the bits everyone knew anyway, because she was usually a very reserved person regarding her past. She knew she had a hard time anyone brought the Luthors into a conversation, so she was about to tell her that it was okay if she didn’t tell her, when Lena spoke again.

“Most of my life I thought I was adopted too,” she simply said.

“You aren’t?” Kara asked confused. It was national news that Lena Luthor was the adopted daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor, it was something that everyone who had heard the last name Luthor knew.

“I was 15 when one night, mother came home angrier that she usually was,” she started explaining, “I was confused, but then she suddenly burst out the fact that I was Lionel’s bastard daughter.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to believe her at first, but as I continued digging I found out I had been born to an affair Lionel had had with my biological mother.”

Kara stared at her, still in shock. Lena was strangely composed as she narrated her story, but the sadness in her voice was evident. Kara was starting to realize why the Luthors were sore topic for Lena. She had been lucky to be adopted by a great family like the Danvers. Lena, on the other hand, hadn’t been as lucky.

“I was crushed,” she continued explaining, “And after that, I started questioning if my biological mother’s death had been really an accident or not. I’m still not sure, you know? That was my defining moment I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, looking down at her feet as well and Lena sighed, before looking at Kara with a sad smile. Neither of them had intended for this conversation to become so emotional, but they hadn’t been able to stop the feelings from spilling.

“You know, all my life I’ve fighting uphill battles against my last name, trying to make a name for myself and trying to prove that I’m not like them, that I am good.” Lena added, with a self-deprecating tone.

“Hey,” Kara said suddenly, softly putting her hand on her shoulder for comfort and to make her look at her. For a second, she was taken aback by the intense shade of green on her eyes, they were breath-taking, and Kara wondered how she had never noticed how beautiful they were. She immediately dismissed those thoughts, before speaking again. “You are good Lena, don’t ever doubt that. And I’ll deny it if someone asks, but I have to admit that you are a great detective, one of the best ones I know.”

Lena smiled softly at that, before chuckling slightly and wiping the tears that were slowly spilling from her eyes.

“Thanks Kara,” she said and the blonde smiled. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Jerk.” She said pushing her arm slightly and Lena laughed again. They sat there in silence for a while, just staring at the sky for a while, until Lena spoke again.

“I think now is a good time to admit I had always been a little bit jealous of you.” Lena admitted sheepishly, and Kara looked at her in surprise, with her mouth slightly agape.

“What? Why?” she asked, still trying to process the information she just heard. She never imagined Lena Luthor would be jealous of her.

“Everything seemed to be so easy for you,” the brunette said, shrugging. “Finding leads, solving cases, making friends – everything. I worked my ass off to make a name for a myself and then there was you, who made everything look so easy. You were always smiling, it made it all seem uncomplicated.”

Kara laughed at that.

“Just because I do everything with a smile doesn’t mean everything had been easy for me,” she said, her gaze got lost for a second as she stared at the sky. Silence filled them for a moment, before Kara continued speaking. “I guess I see where you are coming from, I’m good at my job after all.”

“You are such a pain in the ass,” Lena complained, shaking her head and Kara chuckled. Lena then laughed at that and Kara looked at her with a smile, before she continued speaking.

“You know, when I graduated the academy, Alex was already on her way to becoming a Sergeant. I didn’t want people to think I had privileges for being the sister of a superior officer, that was why I changed my last name back to Zor-El.”

Kara made a small pause, before she continued speaking.

“Since then I started working my ass off to make a name for myself as well. Then one day I heard this story of a girl who dismantled her brother’s drug dealing business herself and felt like I wasn’t that great.”

Lena chuckled at that and Kara couldn't help but chuckle as well.

“I think I understand why we were so competitive with each other now.” Lena said with a smile and Kara smiled back at her

“Yeah,” Kara mumbled.

“I’m sorry for assuming things about you.”

“I’m sorry for assuming thigs about you too." Kara replied.

“I guess there were a lot of things we didn’t know about each other,” the youngest Luthor said before sighing and Kara chuckled once again.

“That sounds like the understatement of the year,” she said, suddenly feeling unbelievably happy of getting things off her chest. Talking to Lena felt different than with everyone else. She knew she could talk about that stuff with Alex or with Winn, but it still felt different talking about it with Lena. It felt good. Different, but good.

For a while, they remained in silence. It was not uncomfortable, and they didn’t seem to need to fill it with random conversations.

Kara put her attention back to the criminals they were following and noticed things hadn’t changed much in the past hour. Since they still weren’t doing anything after they finished unloading everything in the truck into two backpacks, Kara reached into her bag and took out some snacks.

“Guess it’s time for some snacks,” she simply said, taking out her bags of M&Ms and some more bags of gummy bears as Lena watched her with amusement.

“I can’t believe you are still hungry after all the potstickers you ate!”

“I get  _snacky_  when I’m stressed!” she said defensively as she dropped some peanut M&Ms into her mouth, “You can’t blame me. Besides, I didn’t get to finish my potstickers.”

“Gummy bears and M&Ms are hardly considered food, Kara.”

“That’s why I said snacks,” the blonde said, and the brunette just rolled her eyes. Kara noticed how Lena slowly reached towards one of the gummy bears’ bag that was on her lap and looked at it with an unreadable expression.

“Can you believe I’ve never had one of these?” she asked.

“What?!” Kara asked shocked, almost dropping some of the M&Ms on her mouth to the floor. “How come you’ve never had gummy bears before?! They are a essential part of childhoods.”

“Mother always said they were bad for my teeth when I was a child,” she said shrugging, putting the bag back into Kara’s lap, “And as an adult, the only comfort food I indulged in was ice cream.”

“We have to change that situation, right this moment,” Kara said with a serious expression and immediately opened the bag of gummy bears, before offering them to Lena. Lena looked at her, surprised for a second and hesitated for an instant, before taking one green gummy bear from the bag and putting it in her mouth.

Kara simply chuckled as she watched her.

“You are eating them the wrong way,” she said, and Lena looked at her confused.

“There’s a wrong way to eat gummy bears?” she asked as she finished chewing on it. She wouldn’t admit it, but they actually tasted really good.

“The fun thing about gummy bears is eating the head first,” Kara said and to prove her point, grabbed one blue gummy bear from the bag and ripped its head off with her teeth, before chewing it. “See?”

“Kara are you secretly a serial killer or something?” the brunette asked amused, “You are enjoying beheading bears way too much.”

Kara laughed at that, but before she could reply, their attention went back to the two criminals. They were exiting the Factory with the backpacks hanging off their shoulders. Apparently, the plan was to leave the truck behind so when the police traced it, they found it empty.

“Our guys are moving,” she said.

“Yeah, let’s go serial killer,” Lena said, and Kara chuckled at the nickname. She noticed the ticking on her watch and noticed that it was already around 11 pm. Even if they caught these guys before midnight, they probably wouldn’t have time to continue their date. However, Kara found she didn’t mind. Her night had gone much better than she expected and that made her smile. “It seems like they are heading into a bar.”

Kara followed Lena’s gaze and noticed that the two guys were walking into the bar across the Street. Kara sighed, before the two of them exited the rooftop and rode the elevator down.

Once they were outside, they followed the perps into the bar, trying to catch as little attention as they could. They were dressed like civilians anyway, so it wouldn’t be so hard to blend in. However, the place was too crowded for them to make a move. People were all over the place, dancing, drinking and playing pool.

They watched as the two guys walked towards the bar stool and ordered two beers, before sitting down to drink them. Kara and Lena settled down on an empty table near them and watched carefully. The music wasn’t very loud, but still they couldn’t hear their conversation from their spot.

“I’ll be right back” Lena said, and Kara simply nodded, her eyes still fixed on the two criminals. A few moments later, Lena came back with two beers in hand. Kara looked at her with slight surprise.

“Lena Luthor, you are full of surprises,” the blonde said, clearly impressed as the brunette took a sip from her beer, “First pop music and now beer, I don’t know who you are anymore. I always pictured you as red wine girl.”

Lena just rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

“I have to admit I’m more of a red wine kind of girl, but if we want to blend in, beer it is,” she said before clinking her bottle against Kara’s. Kara simply chuckled.

“I knew it, red wine girl,” Kara said excitedly, satisfied that her assumption had been correct before taking a gulp from her beer. She watched the two criminals and saw that as they finished their drinks, the moved towards the pool table, to which Kara sighed.

“Why don’t they just leave?” Kara asked, feeling slightly annoyed. Lena simply chuckled.

“Hey, let’s go.” Lena said, before standing up and grabbing Kara by the wrist. The sudden contact made Kara’s face heat up in an instant and she tried to ignore the tingling feeling that her hand left on her skin.

“Where are you dragging me?” she asked and the brunette smirked.

“I bet I can kick your ass in a game of darts,” she said. Kara looked at her confused at first and then noticed that the game of darts was placed next to the pool table. Lena only let go of Kara’s wrist when they were there, and Kara suddenly felt as if she missed the contact.

“You’ll lose like you lost this bet, Luthor.” Kara said, and Lena laughed, raising her left eyebrow tauntingly.

“Let’s see about that,” she said confidently, “I have perfect aim.”

Kara wouldn’t admit it, but she had seen Lena shoot before and she had to admit, the girl did have perfect aim. However, that didn’t mean she was going to beat her in darts.

To prove her point, Lena took one dart and threw it towards the target. It landed on the center perfectly, not that Kara had any doubt of that.

“See? I told you.” she said, cheering for herself

“Please, I can do that too.” She said, taking another dart and aiming it towards the target. She threw it carefully, after Lena retrieved hers, and it landed exactly in the place where the other dart had previously been. “Piece of cake”

They played for a while, laughing and occasionally chatting about random bets they had made in the past. When they were about to finish their second bottle of beer each, they noticed that the criminals were finally heading out through the back door.

“What now?” Lena asked as her eyes followed the two

“Follow my lead,” she said, and Lena nodded, “Give me the ring”

Lena slid it off from her finger and gave it to Kara, as the two girls made their way towards the back door where the two perps had exited. When they were finally out, the two criminals who were now smoking outside, looked at them wearily.

“Told you we could find someone here to give us directions, Lutessa.” Kara said, getting into character. Lena glared at Kara, suddenly wanting to kill the blonde girl for using the name the Luthors had tried to give her as middle name, before she was old enough to change it back to plain, old Lena.

“We wouldn’t need to ask if you had followed my directions from the beginning, Kiera,” she said with a big emphasis on the fake name, to which Kara glared as well. One time, their precinct had received an award for their good job and the superior officer in charge of giving medals to the detectives had wrongly said Kiera instead of Kara. Everyone else’ names had been said correctly, which had annoyed Kara and had caused everyone to make fun of her for weeks.

“Why do you never want to ask for directions?” Kara asked, feigning anger.

“You know there is a reason telephone apps exist, right?” she asked, and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Hey, you two shouldn’t be here,” one of the two guys said, getting angry at the fact that they were there. The girls took this opportunity to walk a little closer to them.

“You know,  _Steve,_ ” Kara said, approaching the guy the guy that had just spoken. The guy, whose name probably wasn’t Steve, looked at her with a mix of confusion and anger “You look like a Steve. You see, the only reason I took Lutessa here tonight was because I was going to propose.”

With a dramatic move, Kara took out the plastic ring and showed it to him. Lena faked a surprised gasp.

“You were going to propose?” the other perp asked, weirdly invested with what was going on.

“Yes,  _Harold_ , I was going to propose,” she said, making up a name for the other perp, before turning towards Lena pretending to be annoyed at her, “But you know what, forget it. How can I be with someone who doesn’t want to ask for directions?!”

Immediately after saying, Kara dramatically threw the dollar ring far away towards the trash cans across the street. The two criminals in front of her seemed to be surprised and got distracted as they watched the ring fly away. Lena and Kara took this moment of distraction to draw out their guns.

“NCPD, you are under arrest!” they both said at the same time, pointing their guns at them. Surprised, the two perps raised their arms.

“Good job, Lutessa.” Kara said with a smile on her face.

“You too, Kiera,” Lena replied smiling back at her.

“Wait, so are you two together or not?” ‘ _Harold_ ’ asked.

They only looked at each other and rolled their eyes, as they cuffed them and dragged them towards Kara’s car. By the time they finally dropped the two criminals in the police department, it was already past midnight. Their date was over.

\\\

The next day, Kara was sitting on her desk, promptly finishing her paperwork regarding the case they solved the night before. Thinking about it and everything that had happened made her smile though. Things hadn’t turned out as she had expected. She couldn’t complain nonetheless.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She looked up in time to see Lena, taking the seat in her desk in front of her. “Good news, Harold and Steve are already behind bars.”

At that, Kara chuckled.

“By the way, I’m sorry that the date was ruined,” Lena said suddenly, and Kara just scoffed.

“No, you are not,” she said, and Lena chuckled as well.

“Ok, I’m not.” she admitted and it made the blonde smile.

“So, does this still count as your worst date?” Kara asked, suddenly feeling very curious about it. If there was a hint of nervousness in her voice, it didn’t show.

“Nah, my worst date tried kill me. Apparently, she didn’t know I was a cop and tried to stab me with a butter knife after dinner,” she said nonchalantly, before shrugging “Probably hired by my brother or my mother.”

For an instant, Kara thought she was joking but soon realized she was being serious, she couldn’t help but laugh. After everything that she learned about her the night before, it didn’t surprise her that she took that attempt at her life as a funny anecdote. Also, the fact that she said her date had been a she instead of he, didn’t go unnoticed by her either, but she didn't say anything about that.

“I guess It was actually a good date, I liked getting to know you better, Kara Zor-El." Lena added with a smile. This comment suddenly made Kara fix her glasses nervously and blush, she didn’t even know why.

To divert the attention away from her face, she reached towards the bag of gummy bears on her desk and popped one in her mouth.

“Weren't you the one that told me that that was the wrong way to eat gummy bears?” Lena asked, watching her amused. Apparently, she hadn’t noticed her reaction to which Kara was thankful for.

“I was just trying to do it your way,” Kara said as an excuse, “Didn’t work.”

Lena chuckled, before taking one gummy bear from Kara’s bag and beheading it with her teeth. Kara smiled satisfied when she saw that.

“Not bad, Zor-El,” she commented, before eating the rest of it

“Told you,” she said smugly.

They sat down in silence working on their paperwork for a while, until Kara remembered something. She fished her pockets for something and smiled triumphantly when she got it.

“Hey, so Winn and I went back to the crime scene this morning to see if they left something behind in the crime scene,” she started saying and Lena looked at her attentively, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say, “And I found it.”

Lena looked at her, confused, for a second. From, her pocket, she took out the plastic ring she had threw away last night. It made Lena laugh.

“You found your dollar ring,” she said happily with a smile on her, “I guess now that it has been on the trash, you can’t get a refund.”

“I’m not trying to get a refund. It’s your dollar ring actually,” Kara said giving it to her. She then smiled smugly, “I proposed.”

Lena rolled her eyes, but still accepted the ring.

“Well, thank you Kara,” she said jokingly.

Kara would never admit that her heart skipped a beat when she saw Lena putting the ring on her index finger and smiling at her.

“I have to get this paperwork to Captain J’onzz,” she said, standing up and smiling at her, “I’ll give you an update on our new case later.”

“See you,” she mumbled as she watched Lena walking away towards the Captain’s office and disappearing behind the door a few seconds later.

She stared at the door distractedly for a while, until someone snapped their fingers in front of her face. Kara shook her head and saw Alex standing in front of her and laughing at her for being distracted. That made her blush instantly.

“So, how did it go last night?” Alex asked, even if she was already aware of the fact that their date had been interrupted by a case and that didn’t make it past the potstickers’ part.

“Great,” she simply replied, raising her thumbs at her sister, “We caught the perps.”

At that, Alex simply rolled her eyes.

“I meant with Lena,” she said.

“Apparently, she is not as uptight as I thought,” Kara said, trying to fake nonchalance, even if she was suddenly feeling something warm inside, at the memories of the night before. “It went well, despite the ruined date.”

Kara stayed oddly silent after that and Alex could only watch her sister curiously, as Kara attempted to finish her paperwork.

“So, I’m guessing you were right then,” she said suddenly, and Kara looked at her sister confused. She didn’t know what she was talking about. Alex then rolled her eyes at her “That you don’t like her...”

“Of course I was right!” she said immediately, suddenly looking down at her paperwork again, trying to hide her sudden blush. She couldn’t believe Alex was bringing that up once again when she had clearly stated she didn’t like her, “You are crazy for thinking something like that.”

“So, you didn’t drag Winn to the crime scene and went over the trash to find that ring,” Alex said teasingly, pointing at the ring in Lena’s hand as the brunette strolled out of the Captain’s office with a proud smile on her face.

Kara watched as Lena walked towards Winn’s desk, probably to talk about a new case they were assigned to, before replying to her sister.

“Captain said it would be better if we had more incriminating proof, it would make our arrest more solid,” Kara said lowering her voice, suddenly feeling a little nervous, “So I went back to crime scene.”

“Sure, Kara,” Alex said as she laughed at her younger sister. “It’s not as if Lena had already gotten those perps behind bars before you found more ‘ _proof’._ ”

“Shut up, Alex.” She immediately said, avoiding her gaze and her sister laughed at her.

“Detective Zor-El, a word please?” the Captain said from the door of his office.

Kara suddenly felt relief fill her and bolted up from her seat, before she excused herself and marched towards J’onn’s office as Alex only chuckled. As soon as she was inside, she sighed relieved and closed the door behind her, taking a seat in front of her boss. If J’onn noticed her odd behavior, he didn’t comment.

“Hey  _Cap’n_ , you wanted to see me?” she asked,

“Yes, I just wanted to say you and Luthor did a great job at the stake out last night,” he said, and Kara smiled proudly.

“Thanks.” She said

“I guess calling off on the relief team was good call as well,” he pointed out, “I don’t think the night shift's officers would have been able to handle it the way you did.”

 

_Kara’s phone rang as soon as they arrived at the rooftop. Lena was looking for boxes they could sit on to watch the criminals from there, while Kara was checking the additional information Winn had sent._

_“Hello?” she answered_

_“Good news, Zor-El,” the Captain said on the other line, “We found someone from the night shift who can replace you, so that you and Luthor can go home.”_

_Kara’s eyes travelled towards Lena as she took a seat at one of the boxes they had found and took out her binoculars. They could go and still make it to the bungee jumping without losing her reservations. However, talking to Lena in the car had felt unbelievably nice and maybe with the rest of things she had planned for the date, they wouldn’t get a chance to talk more._

_Kara bit her lip for an instant, pondering her decision. She really wanted to see how things turned out, so she knew what she had to do._

_“Don’t worry Cap’n, Luthor and I can handle it,” she said immediately, before she could change her mind._

_“Are you sure?” he asked her and she nodded, even if she knew the captain couldn’t see her, “I thought you had a date you wanted to go back to.”_

_“Well, duty calls,” she simply said shrugging, once again despite the fact that the Captain couldn’t see her, “Besides, I want to see how this night turns out.”_

_“Ok, it’s your call. Good luck,” he said, before hanging up._

“Yeah, thank you Captain,” she said and J’onn smiled.

“Please hand me over your paperwork as soon as you are finished,” he said and she simply nodded as she walked out of the office. As she made her way towards her desk once again, Alex’s voice rang in the back of her head.

_Deep down, you really like Lena._

Kara simply scoffed at the thought and shook her head away from those thoughts, there was no way she liked Lena. They had spent the past two years, competing with each other to prove everyone they were good detectives. Not that they needed to. It didn’t make sense that after one ruined date, things could change.

However, as she looked up and saw Lena talking animatedly with Winn about another case they were working on, her heart skipped a beat suddenly. A thought crossed her mind in that moment, something she wasn’t going to say out loud, specially not to Alex. When Lena caught her staring and smiled softly at her, Kara suddenly found herself smiling back fondly.

Ok, maybe she did like Lena.

 


End file.
